Haunting past
by SapphiraHui
Summary: A free holiday at a luxury resort takes a mysterious turn when suddenly mysterious things just show up and Haruichi, Ryousuke and Sawamura start acting strange. They are tossed into a terrible past and can they escape?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_ Another supernatural mystery, hopefully my imagination won't die on me when i continue writing this.**

* * *

 _Chandeliers were dangling from the high ceilings decorated with the finest paintings, lighting up the entire ballroom as people moved and swayed with the music. Others just stood and talked to one another by the long table at the side which was filled with food fit for a king._

 _clang clang clang_

 _Everybody stopped what they were doing and turned towards the stage where the host family stood. "Thank you for coming today to celebrate my sons 5_ _th_ _birthday._ _"_

 _The shy boy looked at his parents and his brother before facing the crowd. It was the first time he had ever attended such a party and for the first time to be his own birthday was just nerve wrecking. The party continued on after the greetings._

 _"_ _It_ _'_ _s so boring. Ne, let_ _'_ _s go to the garden." The boys brother didn't wait for an answer and dragged him with him as soon as he saw that their parents were too busy talking to their guest to notice their disappearance. It just gave him great pleasure to be able to sneak out without anyone noticing._

 _"_ _Where are you young masters going?" Both boys turned to see an unfamiliar face. The fact that he had called them young masters however told them that he was a servant in the mansion. The older boy frowned, he had been so careful not to be seen and yet he had been caught. He was sure that this servant was going to drag them back to the boring ballroom._

 _"_ _To the garden." He replied._

 _A sigh then the servant said "I can't just leave my young master's alone, I'll come with you."_

 _The older boy looked like he wanted to protest but didn't, he knew that even if he did protest the result was the same. Such was the faith of being the sons of one of the most prestigious families in the world._ _He was happy however that this new servant was not dragging them back._

 _The boy started running as soon as they reached the garden, a giant smile plastered on his face as he breathed in the fresh air and rolled on the grass This was certainly more fun than being stuck in the ballroom with all the other adults. "_ _Aniki, join me._ _"_ _Said person quickly ran to his side and joined him in laughter as they played surrounded by beautiful flowers._

 _Suddenly, both boys felt a chill, it was strange because it was actually quite hot. The older boy hugged his younger brother as he turned to find the servant. It was times like these that he was thankful for them. He would have liked to be brave and say itt was nothing but he couldn't. He was still just a kid as well. What they saw horrified them, the person they thought was a servant was holding a knife in his hands as he closed in on them. The aura around him was so eerie which left them both unable to move. The screams coming from the ballroom was unheard as all they could hear was their hearts pounding out of their chests as they waited for what was to come._

 _…_

Haruichi woke up with a start, beats of sweat falling from his face, heart racing, tears in his eyes. _It_ _'_ _s just a dream, just a dream._ He thought trying to calm himself down. But everything in that dream just seemed so real.

The next bed began to stir "Haruichi, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He replied clearly not convincing his brother.

"Still having nightmares at your age?" Ryousuke teased.

Haruichi didn't say a word and Ryousuke grew concerned and went to his brother's side, wiping his brothers tears and sweat away, holding him close to calm his heartbeat "You want to talk about it?"

He gently pulled away from his brother and declined the offer, he would tell his brother about the nightmare later but first he wanted to figure it out for himself, why he had the dream and why he felt that such a thing had happened before. What was more was that even though he never actually saw the boy or the boy's brothers face clearly, he felt like he knew them somehow.

Ryousuke didn't pressure him to talk, no matter what he looked like, Haruichi could be stubborn when he wanted to be. He guessed that it just ran in the family. He looked at the clock and hit his brother's back "Come on, we're meeting them at the station at 8am, let's get ready."

…

"Your early." Kuramochi said as he saw Miyuki and Sawamura arguing with each other as soon as he arrived at the train station.

Sawamura puffed out "I'm always early."

"You were late for the first day of practice."

"That was all your fault."

If they were not in public, Sawamura would have been in a chock hold right now for shouting at him.

"Hahaha, such an idiot."

"Miyuki Kazuya, you were late too." Sawamura shouted at his catcher.

A yawning Furuya joined them but just sat in the corner and fell asleep.

The four of them waited, the ones who were awake wondered why the people who had called them to meet were not here yet. Sawamura being impatient just kept shouting drawing attention to them while Kuramochi tried his best not to strangle him.

"Sorry we're late. It's my fault." Haruichi bowed as soon as he saw his friends, he knew it was his fault that they were late. As he was trying to get ready, his mind kept drifting back to the dream he had.

"Are you alright?" Furuya who had woken up asked and said boy nodded.

"Eh Harucchi, something happened?" Sawamura questioned his best friend but Haruichi just kept insisting nothing was wrong.

"Ma, let's go."

"Onni-san, where are we going?" Haruichi was glad for the change of topic, he loved Sawamura as his best friend but sometimes he wished his friend wasn't so persistent. He was careful not to look at Furuya, as he felt Furuya still had not given up finding out what was wrong with him.

"Pearl house." Ryousuke answered.

"Heh, sounds fancy. How did you get such a place for 6 people?" Kuramochi pushed Sawamura aside to walk by Ryousuke's side.

Sawamura shouted at Kuramochi but his senpai ignored him, drawing laughter from Miyuki which he then turned his attention too.

"I have my ways."

"Oh this is so exciting." Sawamura shouted, he couldn't wait. It was a holiday after all, and it would also be his first trip with his friends in Seido. Even if it was with a violent "brother" and a catcher with a nasty personality. To be honest he had been waiting for this day ever since, Haruichi had invited him to join them on the trip when Ryousuke had won the prize to test out the new resort.

…

After a few hours on the train, they alighted at another station to find that someone was waiting for them, they walked up to him and introduced themselves. They soon found themselves being led to a mansion.

"It's huge."

"I can't believe we're staying here."

"Wow."

Everyone stood in awe at the building in front of them, it was probably one of the biggest houses they had ever seen, the pristine white house glistering under the sun spread across acres of land, the main door was twice as high as a normal door, making them feel small in comparison, the exterior of the house was decorated with intricate cravings and marble statues stood outside as if protecting the house. Everything was amazing but there was just one thing that didn't belong there.

"What's that?" Furuya asked, pointing towards a black square that was visible on the roof.

"That is the only area left of the mansion that used to stand here. We were told to keep it as it is as a memorial of the tragedy that happened here a century ago. It really disrupts the beauty of the place doesn't it?" The guide sighed staring at the blemish ruining his image of a perfect holiday home.

"Tragedy?" Sawamura began to shiver, he really couldn't handle scary stuff.

"Oi Bakamura, your scared aren't you?" Kuramochi teased.

"Am not."

"We all know that's a lie." Miyuki said riling Sawamura up even more. Noticing the guide looking at them, Haruichi calmed his friend down.

"What happened?" The guide began telling the story of how it was still a mystery how the place was burned down and only that part of the building survived. He also told them about the tragic death of some siblings.

Ryousuke smiled, the trip was starting to sound more interesting by the minute.

Haruichi didn't listen to anything else the guide was saying, he was thinking about his dream again. Was it just a coincidence or was it foretelling something?

Furuya noticed that the younger pink heads mind was somewhere else and placed a hand on his friend's shoulders. Haruichi turned to look at his friend when he came back to his senses and silently thanked him, he was grateful for the warmth and comfort. But then again he really didn't want anyone to worry about him. They had all come here to relax and he didn't want to destroy that.

…..

"Why couldn't they have given us our own rooms?" Sawamura shouted as he was 'unpacking' his bag. The house was big and yet they only been allocated 3 rooms for 6 people and they had decided to split them up without them knowing. Now here he was rooming with what was probably the worst person there ever was.

"Heh, I thought you were scared of this place?" There it was that annoying taunting voice that belonged to none other than Miyuki Kazuya. "You could go back you know."

"I'm not going back and I'm not scared." Sawamura shouted throwing a pillow in Miyuki's face. He had come to enjoy his holiday and he was not going to let that story or Miyuki ruin it for him.

Miyuki caught the pillow and hugged it. "Thanks for the pillow, you won't be getting it back." Laughing loudly as Sawamura shouted at him again. It was so much fun to tease him, that he just couldn't't stop.

"I'm going out." Sawamura opened the door and left the room only to come back a few seconds later.

"Need me to come with you cause your so scared?"

"Never." Sawamura slammed the door.

 _Baka Miyuki_. _Where is Harucchi's room?_ Sawamura wandered down the corridor looking for his friend.

Lying on the bed still hugging the pillow Sawamura had thrown at him, Miyuki began to think that he was lucky to be rooming with the southpaw pitcher. The pitcher was never boring with his ever changing expressions top it with the fact that he was scared of the "horror story" they had just heard, Miyuki smirked it was going to be a really fun holiday.

….

Kuramochi wondered what he had done wrong to be sharing a room with Ryosuke. The older pink head was his partner in baseball and a senpai he respected but still that smile of his was really….

"I'm not scary am I?" Kuramochi jumped when he heard that question, it was almost like his roommate had heard his thoughts.

Ryousuke who had already chosen a bed was bent down on his bed unpacking his things, the smile on his face ever since he heard the history of this place had not disappeared one bit.

Without saying a word, he walked up to the bed next to Ryousuke's and dumped his things on it. "Ryo-san, what is with that smile?" The question left his mouth before he could think. Kuramochi gulped hoping for the best.

"What you don't like my smile, Yoichi?" Ryousuke walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulders, his eyes glaring into his. Kuramochi would have turned away if he could. The story they just heard was nothing compared to how scary it was with the way Ryousuke was glaring at him right then. "So what is it?"

 _Why did I come in the first place?_ Kuramochi was having second thoughts about his choice of spending the holiday with Ryosuke. But he also knew that if he didn't want to come, Ryousuke would have been sure to drag him along, not that he needed too. He was really glad when he had been the first one that Ryosuke had invited to join him on this holiday save for Haruichi but that was to be expected.

Ryousuke saw that Kuramochi wasn't going to answer and decided that he would leave it at that and began thinking about how Haruichi acted this morning and the way he had looked just now when the guide was telling the story. There had to be connection.

"Let's go exploring."

Kuramochi sighed in relief when Ryosuke had let him off, the strange thing was that even though he knew Ryosuke was scary when angry but he was never scary to the point that he wanted to run away. Something was wrong with Ryo-san.

…..

Haruichi couldn't settle in his room, the story and his dream were filling his mind. He was thankful however that his room was nowhere near the black area of the house. He guessed that the developers didn't build any rooms around that area because no one would want to stay there regardless of the stories.

Furuya sat on the chair in silence observing the pink head, this morning when he had first seen him, his friend looked like he had woke up suddenly in shock. He could see traces of tears left on his face and just now Haruichi was shaken. He was really worried and wanted to help his friend but how could he, if he wouldn't even tell him what was wrong. He was glad that his trip back to Hokkaido was cancelled, even if Haruichi wouldn't tell him what's wrong at least he could stay by his side.

 _Knock Knock_

Sawamura wondered why his friends room had to be so far away from his. The place was really beautifully decorated but the guide's words wouldn't leave him alone. He had gone back to his room as he was really too frightened but Miyuki's comment was the last straw, he was going to find his friends himself and explore the place to prove that he wasn't scared.

"Harucchi, Furuya." Sawamura shouted.

"Coming." Haruichi replied. He recomposed himself before opening the door. He didn't want Eijun asking any more questions as Furuya and himself joined Eijun in exploring the place.


	2. Chapter 2

The corridor felt endless as they walked towards where the game room was supposed to be. They had passed by many other rooms such as the library, the great hall and the drawing room. Even though the place was built up as a new resort, the guide had told them that they had also tried to recreate the mansion as well. It was part of a plan to conserve the heritage and culture of that time.

The more he took in the grandeur of the place, the more at ease Sawamura began to feel. The whole place was just so bright and stepping into all the rooms made it feel as if he had really stepped back in time, to a place he knew nothing about. If anything he was actually having fun seeing all the new things.

Normally, Haruichi would be busy trying to calm his hyper friend down but he was too lost in thought. Half wondering why he was exploring the place when he didn't know what was going to happen, the other half wondering why the whole place just seemed so familiar and yet distant.

Furuya was also amazed by what he saw but despite that he kept turning to look at Haruichi, his friend had been unnaturally quiet and wasn't even trying to keep them in check when he and Sawamura had started arguing.

Naturally the both of them felt weird about that but when pestered, Haruichi's response was always the same.

"Harucchi, Harrruchi."

Haruichi was awaken from his thoughts "Aa, sorry Eijun-kun, what were you saying."

Sawamura looked at him funny "Your acting really weird today."

"It's really nothing." He then noticed that they had arrived at the game room. "Eijun-kun, I'll beat you at table tennis." He said running towards the table hoping for a change of subject.

"I won't lose." Eijun ran to the other side, he never backed down from a challenge.

Furuya just observed the game.

…..

As they were walking down the corridor, it seemed that the normal Ryousuke had returned. Kuramochi had to wonder what was that that he felt from Ryousuke that time. He had really been afraid but mostly the fear came from the fact that he did not recognise that Ryosuke. His action's and words were similar but the gaze was just different, like it belonged to somebody else.

Ryousuke on the other hand also didn't know what it was that made Kuramochi so scared of him. He was acting normally by smiling and teasing him but just now he defiantly saw fear in his eyes. It hurt him knowing that his kouhai was actually afraid of him.

"Ryo-san, are you alright?" Kuramochi's question stunned him, they had been walking in silence for a while.

They had known each other long enough for Ryousuke to know that Kuramochi was asking about the way he had acted just before they came out to explore the place. "I'm fine. What about you why were you so scared?"

Kuramochi shrugged his shoulder "I don't know, that glare you gave me just didn't feel like you at all."

"What do you mean?" Ryousuke had stopped in his tracks and glared at him again. "So are you scared?" He asked and watched Kuramochi shake his head. He hit his partners back "Then it was just your imagination." He smiled at his partner, not showing how relieved he was.

Kuramochi was also going to forget about it, when he thought he felt someone else it must have really been his own imagination.

"Let's head to the game room."

…

"One more round."

They had already played 2 rounds of table tennis and both rounds Sawamura had lost badly.

"Hyaha, Bakamura can't play table tennis."

All three people turned to look at the people who had entered the game room.

"I can play."

"Oh talking back are we." Kuramochi wrestled Sawamura to the ground.

"Aniki."

"Yo Haruichi. Playing table tennis, I see. Yoichi form a team with Sawamura." Ryousuke stood by Haruichi's side.

"Why? He sucks?

"I'm forming a team with Haruichi that's why and why not, you act like his older brother all the time."

"I do not." He shouted at his senpai but resigned himself to playing a losing game of table tennis with Sawamura.

Kuramochi was too busy wresting Sawamura after he had blamed him for their loss of the game and therefore the Kominato brothers were unable to continue playing doubles and ended playing singles.

"I see your much better now. About your nightmare, still don't want to talk about it." Ryousuke served the ball.

"I'm fine, Aniki." Haruichi hit it back.

"If you say so." Haruichi was defenalelty being much more stubborn than usual.

After a few rallies Haruichi decided to ask a question that had been bothering him since he started exploring the place, "Aniki, does this place feel familiar to you?"

"No. Why?"

"No reason."

After that Haruichi played an awkward game of table tennis as he wondered why his brother did not question him further.

….

Miyuki was bored maybe he really should have joined Sawamura when he left the room. Dragging himself out of the bed, he began examining the room. It looked just like any resort room not that he was used to staying in resorts or anything.

His eyes then feel onto Sawamura's bag that the pitcher had just left on the floor as soon as they entered the room. The idiot didn't even bother to unpack. Suddenly, he thought of a great way to spent his time. He took the bag and decidedly looked at what Sawamura had brought. Maybe he would find something to tease him about.

He had been rummaging through the bag to find that even for this trip Sawamura had packed in a baseball and gloves. _That guy really is a baseball idiot._ Sawamura was probably planning to make him catch for him later. He smiled at that thought. Not that he blamed Sawamura, he too was a baseball idiot. The rest of the bag however was full of clothes and shoujo manga.

What's this?

He was going to stop looking when he noticed a bundle packed underneath the shoujo manga and carefully wrapped in some clothes. Curious he picked it up to find that it was a BL manga. He knew Sawamura liked romance stories but to think that he even read those. Now that was something he could use to his advantage.

It had been quite some time now, Sawamura hadn't come back yet and no one had contacted him. He sighed maybe the 5 of them had went off somewhere without him, he liked his alone time that's why he had stayed back in his room but then again there was nothing to do. He decided that he would go find them and tease Sawamura about what he had found. At the same time, it was almost time for lunch.

As he was walking towards the door, he noticed a tall dressing table, he stood in front of it wondering how he could have missed that when he had been looking around the room. The carvings on the dressing table was carved so intricately that he could see the details quite clearly and the large mirror shone in the sun. There was no way he could have missed it and yet he did. Even so, he was sure things like this just weren't normally found in resort rooms and what was more that thing actually looked really ancient compared to everything else in the room.

He then noticed that one of the drawers were opened, curious he opened it to find what looked like a journal. The book was torn and tattered and the pages looked like it was ready to fall out. Looking at the date on the book, he noticed that it was dated a century ago, the same time where the mansion once stood. His smile widened this was certainly going to be interesting, this holiday was sure to be full of fun things.

Imagining Sawamura's reaction he smirked, there was clearly something going on in this place and Sawamura wasn't going to like it _._

 _..._

It was almost time for lunch when everyone in the game room decided to leave.

"Furuya-kun, time for lunch." Haruichi woke Furuya who had fallen asleep on the couch. Furuya looked at his friend and noticed that his friend looked much better now, he wasn't as pale as before. He was even smiling openly but there was still something amiss about him.

"Furuya, is my brother that interesting to look at."

Furuya shuddered when he heard Ryousuke's voice but didn't answer.

"Not that I wouldn't understand, Haruichi is very cute."

"Aniki." Haruichi blushed at that.

Kuramochi and Sawamura were already by the exit and they were getting impatient. "Are you guys coming yet?"

"Coming."

The walk to the dining hall turned restaurant was unnaturally quite if Kuramochi had to say so. No one was talking and all seemed to be deep in thought. He turned to look at Sawamura, the last person he expected to be quite and saw that he was giving Haruichi a weird look. It was like he was thinking if he should ask his friend or not. He guessed that even the dense Sawamura could tell that something was up with the younger Kominato.

He thought back to when he was wrestling Sawamura in the game room, even though they were pretty loud they were close enough to hear what Haruichi had asked his brother. The look on his face when Ryo-san had said no was one he had never seen before. It looked sad, confused but what he was also sure he saw fear. He had been so sure that Ryo-san would have pestered him about it but he never did.

Then there was the issue of Ryo-san, it wasn't like the older Kominato to not question any further when he received such an answer from anyone especially not when it came from his younger brother. Ryo-san he knew had a brother complex. But then again, Ryo-san had been weird as well. Sure he was acting normal now and even though he had decided to push aside that incident there was no way he could get that gaze out of his head. He found it strange as he began to worry for the Kominato brothers.

Furuya like Sawamura was walking quietly by Haruichi's side, he was thinking if he should try and bring the matter up with him again but decided against it. If Haruichi wasn't willing to tell then he wouldn't force him too but it really pained him to know that he was hiding something inside.

Ryousuke turned to look at his brother who was walking behind him with Sawamura and Furuya. He wondered what had happened to his little brother. When they were playing doubles against Yoichi and Sawamura, Haruichi was clearly enjoying himself and it was probably the first genuine smile he had given today but the curious thing was the question he had asked him. The building had been abandoned for ages until it was turned into this resort and the fact was that Haruichi went everywhere with him. If Haruichi recognized this place, then so should he.

He also realized that Yoichi was looking at him, it must have been about how he had not questioned Haruichi after his awkward answer and maybe about the strange gaze he had felt when he had looked at him. He was curious about it cause now that he came to think about it he might have felt something else when he was looking at Yoichi. Maybe those stories really were true?

Haruichi was aware that everyone was looking at him with worried eyes which was the last thing he wanted. He really didn't want to be the reason they couldn't enjoy their holiday. He was really happy and relaxed playing table tennis with his brother and friends but then he just had to ask that question.

He wasn't sure why but he was certain that his brother would say yes. It actually came as quite a shock when his brother had said no, he was so hoping that his brother felt the same so he could share what he was feeling inside but it didn't work out that way. He wasn't going to bother anyone with his thoughts, he was just going to smile and make them not worry about him anymore.

"Your late."

As soon as they entered the restaurant, they saw Miyuki sitting at the table with empty plates. Sawamura and Kuramochi started shouting at the catcher for eating before them. Haruichi placed a smile on his face as he calmed his friend down.

"Eijun-kun, let's just order."

Said person huffed and sat on the seat next to Miyuki and looked at the menu, the others did the same. Miyuki must have been waiting for them for he had chosen a table for 6.

The food arrived swiftly and the hungry people gobbled the food down. Miyuki who had finished eating decided that it was the right time to bring up that topic and whispered into his pitcher's ears. He deserved some entertainment.

Sawamura spluttered his food and Kuramochi who was sitting opposite him got the brunt of it. Kuramochi was going wrestle him but Sawamura had stood up and shouted at Miyuki for looking through his bag.

It was nothing new really but Sawamura was blushing bright red while doing it. This caught his interest, he shared a room with Sawamura and he was sure that if he had anything interesting he would have found it already but Sawamura's reaction said that he had missed something.

"This guy is reading BL manga's."

"The girls in my class forced it on me."

"Which is why you packed it for this trip.

Sawamura couldn't find and a clever retort for that and went back to shouting that he had his own privacy. Miyuki just laughed, Kuramochi on the other hand was teasing him.

Haruichi couldn't help but laugh at the scene, all the tension he had felt just dissipated into thin air. Everyone was stunned when they heard him laugh, it wasn't a normal thing for him to laugh at Sawamura's expense.

"Harucchi stop laughing." He heard Eijun shouting at him but he didn't stop. What had he been so worried about, nothing would happen and whatever he had felt must have just been part of his imagination.

Ryousuke who was smiling as he watched Sawamura, Miyuki and Kuramochi argue, his smile grew bigger as he saw his brother laughing. Everything from Haruichi's worries and fears to Yoichi saying that he had felt that he was someone else and the strange feeling he felt was just because of the story they heard.


	3. Chapter 3

After lunch everyone went back to their respective rooms to get properly settled in especially since they all knew that Sawamura had not unpacked yet and that they would meet up at the reception later to explore the place more.

Sawamura was still far too angry at Miyuki for touching his stuff, he had every right to be. You just don't go around looking through other people's things without permission. He also hated that Miyuki had found that manga he had been hiding especially since he had hidden it so well that Kuramochi hadn't even found it. When he brought it along with him, he had been hoping that he would get his own room or at least share a room with Haruichi. Haruichi was the only one that knew he had the book as he had consulted him that he might be gay and he had suggested that he did some research on it.

That time Haruichi had been so understanding and encouraging, he found it hard to believe that the same person had been laughing so heartedly when his secret had been exposed. Even so, it was better for Haruichi to be laughing, the look that Haruichi had on in the game room was probably nothing to worry about.

"Oi, who are you thinking about?"

The annoying voice of Miyuki woke Sawamura from his thoughts, he knew that Miyuki wouldn't let the topic go.

"No one you bastard." He shouted.

"Haha of course not."

Sawamura cursed wishing he hadn't brought it along with him but then again that manga was set in a similar place like this and he had wanted to use it at as a reference to help with his own love life.

"Did you read it?" He questioned.

"Did you want to drag me into your little world or is it that you just like me."

"There is no way I would ever like a bastard tanuki."

Miyuki was having too much fun teasing the pitcher after finding out what Sawamura was hiding that he decided not bring up the fact that he had found a journal dated a century ago in a place that had been completely ravaged with time. Well not like he needed to do anything if the dressing table was still there.

They steeped into their room and Sawamura began to shout pointing at the dressing table and the journal on it. He was sure that that wasn't there when he first entered the room. The guide's story came back to haunt him.

Miyuki smirked and walked up to the dressing table, picked up the book and tossed the book at the pitcher who dropped the book as soon as it touched him.

"Aa, I'm going to be cursed." Sawamura wailed ignoring the fact that the pages on the journal were lying on the floor everywhere. Miyuki just laughed.

"Miyuki Kazuya." An angry Sawamura stomped up to him and shook him violently as the catcher continued to laugh.

….

"Eijun-kun, what's wrong?" Haruichi noticed that his friend looked rather pale.

"Hahaha, what are you saying Harucchi, I'm fine." Eijun laughed at his friend's question, he didn't want Harucchi worrying about him especially after he was starting to seem normal again.

"You did something didn't you?"

Miyuki turned to face Kuramochi who sounded angry, at that he just smirked. "Aw, Onii-chan is worried for his little brother."

"His not my brother and I'm not worried."

"I rather have Onii-san as my brother." Sawamura shouted and Kuramochi tackled him to the ground.

Ryosuke looked amused and turned to Haruichi "I'm the best brother there is right, Haruichi?"

"Aniki, aren't we exploring the place?" Haruichi asked wanting a change of subject.

Furuya was stunned, when they had first explored the place Haruichi seemed so scared and now he wanted to go exploring. Just what was with his friend today.

They once again walked down the empty corridors and arrived at the garden. What they saw was something they couldn't imagine. There were so many flowers in bloom there that the garden was almost painted in all the different colours.

Thud

Furuya was holding onto Haruichi who had just fainted. They didn't know what had happened and just called for him but the boy didn't respond. Leaving them no choice they took him back to his room.

When they arrived at his room, Kuramochi noticed that Ryousuke was not with them and wondered what had happened. Ryousuke should have been the one who was most worried about Haruichi.

He turned to look at the bed where Haruichi lay and decided that he could leave him to the other three. Everyone knew Haruichi had been acting strange and now that he was unconscious there wouldn't be much harm in leaving him with them. On the other hand, he was the only one who knew that something was wrong with Ryousuke. He went back to the garden without telling anyone.

Furuya was panicking inside as he saw his friend start to waver and fall on his back. Now that they were back in his room, he was wondering just what was happening to Haruichi.

Sawamura wailed "I'm the one that is supposed to be cursed, not Harucchi." He didn't like that his friend was like that.

Miyuki just stared at the younger pink head, his thoughts going back to the appearance of the dressing table in his room. He didn't have time to look through the journal earlier but when the pages were sprawled on the floor, he had read a few words about an incident in the garden.

"Kuramochi and Ryousuke-san are gone." Miyuki stated, he wanted to discuss what his thoughts with them but just realized that they were not with them.

"Aa, we're all doomed."

"Shut up, baka."

….

 _Lying on the grass was a fresh trail of blood, the boy looked up to see the face of the devil itself, it was grinning with such lust at the blood spilled and the torture they were suffering. He wished that whoever was doing that to him and his brother would get it over quickly, but it was clearly having too much fun watching their pain._

 _He felt his head being lifted up and what he saw was a blood red sky and a fiery inferno burning in front of him. He would have cried out for his parents as we watched his home being burnt but no sound would leave his mouth._

 _Gasping was heard and both the boy and it turned to the other person with them. The boy saw that his brother was in a much worst state than him for he had protected him from the first attack. If he could he would have liked to be by his side but it would not let him. He would have wondered why it was adamant to let him go but he really couldn't think straight._

 _The older brother stretched his hands as if trying to grab whoever or whatever was holding his brother only to find a sharp pain shot through his body, he had just grabbed the very knife that had been used to cut and torture them. The torture it had put him through had left him barely able to see. He cried out in pain._

 _"_ _You can still talk I see."_

 _He looked up to see a dark shadow looming over him and in a further distance a tiny blob which could have been his younger brother._

 _"_ _My brother, let him go." He said in a weak voice. It was all his fault, if he didn't drag his brother out to the garden, this wouldn't have happened. He was a failure as a big brother._

 _A sinister smile formed on the dark shadows face, he couldn't see it but from the atmosphere he could tell that something horrible was going to happen. "No don't." He shouted suddenly renewed with a loud voice when he heard the dark shadow walking away. He was sure that he knew what the it wanted to do._

 _The boy who was watching the interaction of their captor and his brother was in fact not as far as the older brother had thought. He was close enough to have seen and heard everything they had to say. Tears were falling endlessly from his eyes; this wasn't how it was supposed to be._

 _Even in the horrible state he was in, his older brother was trying to protect him but he didn't want that, he loved his brother and wanted him to live. In his young mind he knew that his brother wanted that monster to let him go free by sacrificing himself. There was no way he was going to let his older brother do that._

 _"_ _No don't." Was the last thing he heard when the monster walked up to him with the sinister smile intact._

 _…_ _.._

Kuramochi felt like he was walking in an endless maze of corridors, getting to the garden just seemed to take forever. There was just so much tension in the air. They had only been here a few hours and so many weird things had happened. Maybe what the guide had told them really was true.

But even if that was true why were only ones affected the Kominato's. Maybe the Kominato's were involved in this somehow. It was the most logical reason he could come up with but he couldn't see how this was related. So far no one had experienced much weird stuff.

Suddenly, he remembered how Sawamura had acted when they first met up to go to the gardens. He was strangely fidgety but that could have been something else entirely. He was observant enough to notice that Sawamura would get every flustered whenever Miyuki was around and the fact that Sawamura was reading BL manga was reason enough for him to suspect a different reason for him acting the way he was just now so he couldn't take that as a basis.

The sound of bells were ringing. As if suddenly reminded, he wondered what had happened to the staff in the resort as his hands reached into his phone in his pocket. They had to tell the staff what had happened and call a doctor just in case. But when he tried to reach the reception or a doctor his call wouldn't get through. He found it strange and just hoped for the best.

Without realising it he had arrived at the garden and noticed that Ryousuke was standing in the garden as if in a daydream. A cold chill ran down his spine making him shudder, this was clearly not normal especially since it was so hot outside.

"Ryo-san." He called out but there was no response.

Cautiously he walked towards Ry _o-_ san's side, he wasn't sure why but something just felt off about Ryo-san now. It was like what he felt when he first entered their room.

Ryosuke just turned suddenly shocking him "Who are you?" He asked. The person who was looking at him looked like Ryo-san but wasn't the Ryo-san he knew.

The person looked into his eyes and the glare that he sent him was much more intense than the previous one. All that gaze contained was a sense of anger and hate even though he seemed quite disorientated.

"Ryo-san." Kuramochi tried again, stretching his hands out to shake him. The tension in the air disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"Yoichi, where's everyone?" Ryousuke asked, he was wondering why Kuramochi looked like he had just seen a ghost. He was rather pale and looked scared. He frowned, that feeling he had about another him was defiantly not his own or Kuramochi's imagination.

Suddenly he remembered what happened to his brother. "Where's Haruichi?" He asked, his voice sounded calm but Kuramochi could tell that Ryo-san was worried. Ryo-san was back to normal again.

They found themselves walking to Haruichi's room in silence, no one wanted to bring up the topic of what happened just now in the garden. Ryousuke was too preoccupied about Haruichi to think about what had happened while Kuramochi just kept quite because he just didn't know how to bring that topic up.

…

Haruichi shot up from the bed, crying and shivering. Furuya who didn't leave his side was there to comfort him.

"Harucchi." Sawamura ran to his friend's side as well.

Just than the door opened to reveal Kuramochi and Ryosuke. Noticing his brother trembling, Ryousuke went to Haruichi's side. Kuramochi on the other hand walked up to Sawamura "Where's Miyuki?"

"He just left to get something."

After Haruichi had calmed down, he still refused to tell them what was wrong with him. Ryosuke was going to start forcing Haruichi to talk when the door opened again revealing Miyuki.

Sawamura started screaming again when he noticed the journal in Miyuki's hand. That book was nothing but a curse.

All eyes were focused on the journal as it looked really ancient.

"Miyuki, what is that?" Kuramochi asked.

"A journal from a century ago." Miyuki said in an all too serious voice.

"There's no way."

Miyuki passed the journal to him "See for yourself."

 _No way, is this place really haunted?_

Intrigued and curious Ryousuke took the book from Kuramochi's hand, if that book really was from a century ago, maybe he could find out more about what was happening with Haruichi and himself.

* * *

 **A/N: Feels like i'm getting ready for Oktoberfest.**


End file.
